The present invention relates to an optical transceiver. More particularly, the optical transceiver of the present invention is provided a signal ground and a chassis ground that are capacitive coupled utilizing an insulated gasket.
A transceiver module is typically configured with an optical subassembly coupled to a printed circuit board with a processing circuit. The optical subassembly and processing circuit on the printed circuit board are used to transform optical signals coming from optical fibers to an electrical signal, and to transform an electrical signal to an optical signal. A photodiode, pin diode or similar optical receiver contained by the optical subassembly transforms the optical signal to the electrical signal and then sends the electrical signal to the processing circuit. A laser diode, pin diode or similar optical emitter contained within the optical subassembly transforms the electrical signal coming from the processing circuit to the optical signal.
The process of converting optical signals to electrical signals and electrical signals to optical signals in a relatively small package can produce significant electromagnetic radiation and create electromagnetic interference for other electronic devices and components. Although one way to decrease the electromagnetic interference is to directly couple a ground reference from the processing circuit to a ground for the entire transceiver module, it is often not desired in some applications, or is not practicable in other applications, to have such a direct connection of grounds. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.